


Pride In The Name Of Love

by wayhaughtearper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Sanvers-Freeform, alternative universe, married sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughtearper/pseuds/wayhaughtearper
Summary: Alex and Maggie Pride DrabbleHappy Pride!!





	Pride In The Name Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to get something out about Maggie and Alex happily married celebrating their first Pride as a married couple.

June seemed to come around quickly. June is Pride Month, National City along with others around the world celebrate by staging various events that take place throughout the month. 

This would be a new first for the couple, one that was in a long line of firsts celebrated during their first year of marriage. This would be Alex and Maggie’s first Pride attended together as a married couple. 

The first Pride that they had attended together was during that awkward will they or won’t they phase of their relationship. At the time Alex was newly out and had been rejected by the detective. Maggie even though she had second guessed her decision almost immediately, she waited for what the detective deemed as a life and death experience before showing up at the agents apartment with pizza and beer. Looking back, she had done it for two reasons. 

One was fear, fear that Alex had just wanted her because of some need from the readhead to solidify her newfound lesbian status, to know what it would be like to be with another woman. 

Second it was to protect her heart. Before Alex had come into her life on the tarmac of the airport proclaiming jurisdiction Maggie had dated several other woman who had left because of her job or because of lack of commitment to the other people. Maggie wanted Alex for several months of friendship which included pool and beer Maggie couldn’t help falling deeper in like with the woman who would become her wife.

The month of activities included the lgbtq community center woman’s dance with part of the proceeds going to various charities. The DEO even had a Pride Party to celebrate the agency’s lgbtq agents, staff and family. Lucy and Vasquez and Kara and Lena joined the festivities. The culmination of the month was the National City Pride Parade and March. James was going to be covering the parade for Catco. Winn had designed a rainbow flag cape for Kara to wear. Kara was going to to be one of the parades marshalls and wanted something special to wear for the occasion. The gang would meet up later that night at their favorite after hours bar to celebrate friends, found family and Pride. 

Maggie was currently naked under a thin sheet lightly sleeping, the night before her and Alex had an intense love making session so she was resting while Alex had put on a pot of coffee. Now freshly showered Alex just stared at her wife still not believing that the smaller woman was hers and hers alone. 

“What are you doing babe?” Maggie asked feeling her partners stare.

Alex comes over to her wife, slipping beneath the sheets to spoon the detective and lands butterfly kisses to the back of her neck. 

“Still can’t believe your mine, Happy Pride, Mrs. Danvers Sawyer” is Alex’s reply. 

“Happy Pride, Mrs. Danvers Sawyer” Maggie whispers turning around to face her wife. 

Both are looking into each other’s eyes and see their partner, best friend, and lover thinking the same thing.

Maggie takes Alex’s fingers and places a soft kiss to the finger that holds her wedding ring, then up to her lips.

“Hmm, still” Maggie asks continuing to leave soft kisses to Alex’s exposed neck. 

“Always Sawyer” Alex’s response is followed by a moan at the feel of her wife’s lips on her body.

“Well let me show you how I am yours always then we can head down to the parade and support our community and friends.” Maggie says as she pulls Alex between her legs.

“Yeah let’s show the young ones that they should kiss the girls they want to kiss and can lead a full happy life”


End file.
